In recent years, mobile applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) have become a ubiquitous aspect of mobile devices, such as wireless telephones. Wireless service providers, wireless device manufacturers, and/or others may develop and/or distribute mobile applications to facilitate one or more features for users of the mobile devices. Additionally, one or more third parties may develop and/or distribute mobile applications to operate on mobile devices that provide one or more services and/or functions.
Services and/or functions facilitated by the mobile applications may include, but are not limited to entertainment (e.g., games, movies), banking (e.g., balance management, money transfers), navigation (e.g., maps, directions), photography, and/or social media. An operating system of the mobile device may execute the mobile application and permit access to one or more native functions of the mobile device. Native functions of the mobile device may include, but are not limited to, wireless radios for transmitting and receiving broadcast radio, voice information and/or data information, global positioning satellite functions to identify the location of the mobile device, camera hardware to facilitate photography and/or video recording, light sensor(s), speakers and/or headphones to facilitate audio output, and/or microphones to facilitate audio capture.
In some examples, the mobile applications provided by wireless service providers, wireless device manufacturers and/or other parties are distributed to consumers through a wireless application market. For example, the Android operating system includes an application market accessible to users of Android® devices to allow for searching, reviewing, rating, purchasing, and/or installing of mobile applications. In another example, wireless devices manufactured by Apple® route users to an AppStore through an interface named iTunes® and/or facilitate an AppStore interface on the device to allow for sending, receiving, rating, purchasing and/or installing applications. In still other examples, other parties may provide users of mobile devices a uniform resource identifier (URI) to which the mobile device may navigate and install one or more mobile applications.